Naruto's Journey
by naruhinasakufan1
Summary: Changed summary for this story- what if after Naruto defeated pain Tsunade told Naruto who his mother was, tsunade's give's Naruto, Hinata and Sakura a mission to the whirlpool village, what will happen?,will he meet the family he never knew, find out now
1. Remake of chapter 1

New story

Naruto's journey

Author's notes I know I said that this story would be out once I finished one of my other stories but I couldn't help it! So I wanted to give you a preview of the first chapter I have a lot of ideas for this one I'm still going to write the other stories but I wanted to give you the first chapter of one of my new stories this story will be a AU

Story takes place when naruto beat pain I wont add the whole Sasuke fighting people shit so Naruto will have sage mode and like in the manga Naruto knows Hinata love's him

**_ _ _ _In The Village _ _ _ _**

After about a week after Naruto defeated pain the whole village looked up to Naruto even though he was in a tent for a whole week the villagers wanted to visit him

"Huh what happened and where am I ?" said Naruto to himself as he started to wake up as he look around he noticed that he was in a tent

As he look around him he noticed that there where two set's of flower's some were pink and most of them were lavender _"who gave me flower's and why?"_ he thought as he got up and put on his orange jump suit and that black and red coat ( the one he whore when he fought pain ) and headed out. As soon as he step out a whole bunch of the villager's girls just surrounded him asking him if he was ok.

"Are you ok Naruto" asked a random female villager

"Do you need anything Naruto" said another random Female villager

"Mmmmm… no thank you I'm just fine but did either of you two give me these flower's Naruto said as he grab the flower's from the side of his sleeping bag

"Um no it wasn't, it must have been was that hyuga girl Hinata, and that pink haired girl Sakura once you beat that man who destroyed our village, you were really tired and the Hokage put you in there, so you could rest it's been a week since you saved the Village" said the girl villager

"Ok then thank you for telling me, but I have to go I have to see granny ( Tsunade) about, this whole mess

**_ _ _ _Mean while with Hinata_ _ _**

Hinata was at the lake she was under a tree thinking about what she told Naruto a week ago

Hinata' thoughts

"_I cant believe I told him that I love him!, How can I even speak to him now that he knows, what if he doesn't like me the way I love him, I hope that he will give a change to at least explain myself, I hope I didn't cause him anymore pain that he already has, but at least he know's now and I wont have to wonder if he like's me or not"_ she thought as a blushed went across her face after a few minutes the thought of Naruto rejecting her came into her mind soon some tears came down her face

As Hinata started to cry she heard someone coming from behind her as she turned around to see that it was tsunade.

"So Hinata I heard that you told Naruto that you love him, as he was fight pain" said tsunade as she stood next to Hinata under the tree.

"Well Hokage - sama I did but now I don't know what to do, I'm afraid that he'll reject me, and I don't want to cause him any trouble just because of me" replied Hinata as she wiped the tear off her face with the sleeve of her hoodie .

"Hinata it's going to be ok, Naruto isn't the kind of person to hurt his friend's , I bet it was a real shocker to him too I mean, every one knew that you liked him except him of course, and I willing to bet that he might have some feeling for you to" said Tsunade

"Really you mean it!, You think he has some feeling for me" said Hinata in a more cheerful voice

Just then they heard a very loud certain person yelling baa- chan were are you granny I need to speak to you about something it very important too as he started shouting again

"Well speak of the devil here he come's now, hey Hinata if you want to talk to him, here's you chan- " as Tsunade turned around and saw that she was gone _"dam she's fast didn't even notice she was already gone" _she thought as Naruto came toward's her

"Ok Naruto what do you want, I thought that you still would have been knocked out for more then a week I guess, but seeing as your ok what do you want" said tsunade

"Well nothing, can keep me down" said Naruto in a cheerful voice

"So was it that you wanted" replied tsunade

Naruto look around making sure no one could hear him talking but he didn't know that Hinata was in the tree above them nether did Tsunade

"Ok no one can hear us" said Naruto as he was about to talk. "oh I wouldn't say that now said Kakashi as he popped behind Naruto

"Hey Kakashi - sensei you look alright, I thought that you were killed from fighting pain, said Naruto a little shocked to see his teacher

"Actually I did die, but once you beat pain my soul and many of the other's, returned to our body's so thank you naruto for all the work" said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto

"No problem, I did my best" said Naruto with a big grin

"So again, what was it that you wanted" asked Tsunade

"Well when I was fighting pain, and went eight tails I wanted to tell you, that I met my father I still cant believe that I'm the fourth Hokage's son" said Naruto as he put one hand behind his head and made another big grin

"WHAT YOU MET THE FROUTH HOKAGE, BUT HOW" SHOUTED TSUNADE AND KAKASHI

"Yeah when I was in the eight state, he stopped me from going the full nine ,he told me that the reason why he sealed this damn beast in me, was because I am his son and he knew that only day I would learn how to fully control the Nine tail's power and that he has faith in me said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade and Kakashi

"But before you ask me any question's, I have to know if either of you's know my mother, because now that I know who my father is, I don't know the name or anything of my mother so do you know anything about her " asked Naruto in a concerned voice

"Well I do think it's time that you know, who your mother was, after everything you went though in this village, her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was from the whirlpool village" said Tsunade as she looked at Naruto and saw how stunned he was.

"_Kushina Uzumaki, Huh, that's the name of my mother" _was the last thought in his head before tears of joy of finally knowing her name could be seen

**End of chapter 1**

Ok that's it for this chapter tell me what you think leave a review and tell me a idea to make it better, and like I said on chap 30 of Pile Of Lemon's that all the chap's for **Naruto's Journey, War and Love and, the Two Immortals **will be all fixed


	2. remake of going to the whirlpool village

**Chapter 2**

Going to His Mother's Village

Author's notes

**Well I have to say I got a lot of people reading the story but no reviews well any ways I wanted to tell you all that there will be some made up characters because there is not a lot of info on the whirlpool village and as for naruto family to so there will be a lot of made up stuff so enjoy the story and leave a review **

**_ _ _ _Flashback_ _ _ _**

_Your mother's was Kushina uzumaki and she was from the whirlpool village_

**_ _ _ End of flashback_ _ _ _**

"We wanted to tell you when you were older, but since you said that you meet you father we thought it seem, it was the time for you to know your mother but you have to understand, if anyone knew you were the fourth Hokage's child, his enemies would of tracked you down and tried to kidnap you" said Kakashi

"But how come you didn't want people, to know who the fourth was with, and if possible is Mother's family is still alive, how come they never came" replied Naruto feeling a little pissed

"Because you see a few years back our village and the whirlpool village, were in serious trouble and at that time they wanted both of their strongest fighter to take on a certain mission, so our village selected your father Minato Namikaze, and they selected theirs which was your mother Kushina Uzumaki to completed the mission, soon after the mission was done they fell in love the whirlpool, didn't like that their strongest fighter and women could fall in love with some one not from their village, so they band her and let her stay here as for her family, sensei told me that her family were very powerful and there were lots of them, but in the end you mother was the strongest" said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto

"Can you tell, me more about her" asked Naruto

"Sure but will you at least let Hinata, out of the tree she's been hiding there ever since you came here, and I think she just heard everything we just said" said Kakashi as a not a very surprised Naruto looked up the tree

"Oh! Ya I almost forgot about her, I knew she was there but when you mention my mother, I guess just forgot" said Naruto

"Hey come on out Hinata, don't worry I'm not mad at you or anything, and when I get done talking to Kakashi and granny, we need to talk" said Naruto as a very nervous Hinata came down from the tree.

"I- I' m sorry I didn't mean to ease drop on you, it was just that I was scared that you might be mad, if I just suddenly popped out of the tree said Hinata as he put her finger together and blushed at the same time

"Don't worry, I not mad but like I said, when this is over I need to talk, but you can stay since you know already, you can hear the rest I guess" replied Naruto

"Ok then" said Hinata

"So Kakashi- sensei, and granny can you tell me more about my mother" asked a very eager Naruto

"Ok but since the village, is still destroyed and being rebuilt, we have to talk about it hear and whatever we talk about can never be told to others, if people found out about your mother or father the villagers would never shut up" said Tsunade thinking of all the explaining she would have to do with the villager's and clan leader's

"So what's so bad about my mother, that the villager's cant know about her, I mean she was the strongest women in the whirlpool village and in the leaf too" said Naruto

"Well you see Naruto you mother was very strong believe me, it's just that you the family you have at the whirlpool village, don't even know about you, and if they heard about her having a son they might try and get you to join their village" said Tsunade as she looked at both Naruto and Hinata

"Why would they try and get me to join their village?" asked Naruto

"Because Naruto, your Mother had very special charka, back in her teen year's Sensei told me that she was known for capturing the most dangerous criminal's at that time, because of her special charka many countries wanted to kidnap your mother and have her fight for them instead, and since you're her only child, there's a good chance that you may of inheritited, that power" Said Kakashi

"and Because to some countries, she was more like a one person army, she could take on like 30 Anbu black ops at once and still have the strength to fight, so if any country knew that she was your mother and your father is the fourth, they would do anything in their power, to try and get you to fight for them, so when you were born you mother knew that something like that would happen, so now that you know a little about your mother, you see why we couldn't tell you" said Tsunade as she looked at Naruto

"Well I think it's time, to show them that her son is just as powerful as her and my father plus, I'm going to see my so called family and ask them a few things, even if I got to fight them all I'll prove to them that even though she gone now her son has become a powerful ninja" said Naruto as Hinata looked at Him with such admiration.

"Well I'm not gonna stop you, if you feel that, that's what you have to do, then I say go, but I want you to take Hinata and 1 other person with you, the reason why I want Hinata to go because I believe she can be useful to you, but you get to decided who the other person will be" said Tsunade

"Ok then, thank's granny" said Naruto, "But do you want to go Hinata, you don't have to if you don't want to asked Naruto as he looked at Hinata

"Since hokage - sama believes in, me being useful I'll go, said Hinata as she looked at Naruto

"Ok then let's get some, stuff packed and we'll out in 2 days replied Naruto as he completely forgot that he was gonna talk to Hinata and ran off to his tent to pack. Hinata was just about to remind him but tsunade stopped her.

"Before you go Hinata, can we talk to you for a moment said Tsunade as Kakashi got in serious mode again

"Yes Hokage- sama and Kakashi-sensei what is it ?" She wondered

"Don't worry Hinata I know you're scared, to know what he want's to talk about and that he hasn't replied to you about you saying that you love him, but give him some time he has never felt that kind of love and it's hard for him to understand because, now that you know about the kyuubi he thinks that everyone still see's him as a monster, some still do but what I'm trying to tell you is that, Naruto has lost a lot of people, and I think he doesn't want to lose you so don't worry, I know he'll give you a answer soon I promise" said tsunade as Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok thank you, for the advice I have to help some, of the villager's and pack up for and mission" said Hinata as she ran toward were the village used to be.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Remake of who loves him more?

**Chapter 3**

**Who loves him more?**

**Author's notes**

**Wow I have to say that I didn't expect this many people to read this story but only like 3 or 4 reviews well it doesn't matter as long as people read it I don't mind the reviews so anyways enjoy the latest chapter and leave a review the more review and ideas the better the story**

_ _ _ _The next day_ _ _ _

Naruto had to pack the very few things he had left since the village was basically gone there wasn't much of anything left but surprising most of his things survived so he pack his clothes his red and black coat and like 20 packs of ramen he had left **(A/n I at least wanted to keep some of the village still in tact in this story)** inside of his backpack as he was packing Hinata was having her own problem with her dad and her little sister

_ _ _ _At the Hyuga manor (were it used to be) _ _ _ _

Hinata was surprised that some of her things survived but not much a few pairs of clothes a few pictures and her dairy was that survived, the attack but for her father everything he had was gone nothing of his survived the only thing's he had were the clothes on his back and nothing else as for neji he had was a picture of him and his dad and a picture of him and his team mates, as Hinata was looking for thing's to pack for her long mission with Naruto she was happy that she would finally have a change to talk to him about her confession, she wanted to tell him at the right moment but even she didn't think she would of told him but she didn't think she would of told him, while he was fighting pain or anything as she was packing her father noticed her blushing and wanted to why she was.

"Hinata the hokage has informed me that, you and Naruto Uzumaki and 1 other person are headed to the whirlpool village can I ask why" he said

"Um I don't know father the hokage, wants us to head over there to try and make a treaty with them, and she think if she sends the three of is we can make it happen" replied Hinata as she tried to lie her father

"Very well then take the thing's that survived, and hurry the Hokage said that your mission starts tomorrow, and to also report to her tent in an hour" said Hiashi

"Ok then father, I will" replied Hinata as she packed her remaining clothes

_ _ _ _Meanwhile With Sakura _ _ _ _

As Naruto and Hinata were packing Sakura was having her own problems of her own

Sakura was helping the villager's with food and water since pain attacked the village the sand village and the iron village helped the leaf, giving them water food and supplies for rebuilding most of the building's, most of the villager's were still hurt and they needed medical supplies, they had some but most of it was destroyed Sakura was taking her break, when she over heard 2 random villager talking about Naruto.

"Hey did you hear that Naruto Uzumaki finally work up from his tent, and is now headed to the whirlpool with the Hyuga harness to ask for there help, since pain was from the whirlpool!, Hard to believe as soon as he wakes up he goes right to work" said the villager

Sakura was hiding behind a tree so they wouldn't notice her

"Ya he should be Hokage he's done so much, and all we done to him is cause him hell, call him names and give him evil glares," said the other villager "I Also heard that a bunch of the villager's are going to see him off tomorrow, so let's go and help the villager get ready" said the villager as they both headed to a group of villager's near the lake

Sakura was still hiding behind the tree thinking of our favorite blonde ninja

"_Wow already he's going to try and help the village, he's done so much for this village, and all I did to him was hit him and mock him when he was little how ,can we ever repay him for what he's done_" she thought as she got the perfect idea to repay him

"**Well, maybe you should show him how you really care, by taking him into your tent, and give him the best gift of all" said Inner sakura **as she nudged her arm mentally

"_No I can't Hinata, already confessed to him already" _she said back to her inner self

__ _ _ _Flashback_ _ _ __

_Sakura was healing Hinata on the table in the hospital tent everyone was there like her cousin Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Tsunade. _

"_So how is she doing sakura, she is gonna be ok?" Asked Neji _

"_She'll be ok I've healed her good enough, so she's not in the danger zone anymore, but she'll still be in some pain, it looks like pain was really going to kill her" said Sakura as she grabbed a few banages out of her medical bag _

"_And what about Naruto, what is his condition?" Asked kiba _

"_He's still drained from fighting pain, it took all of Naruto's strength and probably more to defeat him" said Sakura in a concerned voice _

"_I still can't believe how strong he's gotten, he beat one of those in one hit, and most of the villager's couldn't even do anything either" said Kiba _

"_Ya and I can't believe he went four tails, and suppress it too it must of took a lot of heart to do that" said Tenten_

"_No it was both him and his will of fire that did it, he saved us all and deserver's to be a hero I have to go I have to start healing other villager's, so tell me when he wakes up or you start noticing any change in him either" said Tsunade as she left _

"_Ok sensei I will" she replied as Tsunade left to the others "and can you guys go to, I have a lot of work to do, and I'll tell you guys when she wakes up" said Sakura_

"_Ok ,we'll be helping some of the villager's, with their thing's" said Kiba as they headed out _

__ _ _ _A few minutes later_ _ _ __

_As sakura was still making medicine she heard hinata getting up from bed_

"_Hey Hinata, don't move so fast" Said sakura as she rushed to catch her "don't rush your self you just got healed and I don't have enough to do it again" said Sakura as she helped Hinata lean forward _

"_Ok, I'll sit down" said Hinata _

"_Um Hinata, I know that this is a bad time, but can I ask why you went to fight pain" said Sakura _

_Hinata looked at Sakura for about a Minute and said "Because Naruto needed help, I know he said that didn't need any but when he was pinned to the ground I felt that I needed to help him I felt like, I was being selfish for not doing anything, and I didn't care if I was going to die, as long as I helped him that's all that matters to me" said Hinata as she looked at Sakura _

"_I have to say Hinata, you have a lot of guts, do to what you did, personally we we're all surpeised at what you did, but I'll go get you a another pairs of clothes" said Sakura As sakura was about to leave, but before she was out she heard hinata say something and turned around _

"_Well, actually there's another reason why I did it Sakura, I did it because I love him I bet it sound's stupid but that's the way I feel, I'll do it again if I have to, wouldn't you have done the same thing if Sasuke were around" said Hinata as she looked at Sakura _

" _Well Hinata all of us knew that you like him, but didn't think you loved him I know what you're going though when I told Sasuke that I loved him he didn't do anything but knock me out and left the village to clam revenge for his clan but on like me you have the change to be happy so I give you the best of luck, and yes I would have probably done the same if Sasuke were around" said sakura as she left _

__ _ _ _End FlashBack_ _ _ __

"So that's why I cant tell her, she's been in love with Naruto ever since the younger days, I just can't do that too her it'll just break her heart, and I don't want to hurt her or Naruto" said Sakura to her inner self

"**But what if he chose you instead of her, it wouldn't hurt her just because he chose's you, so why don't you try and ask sensei to go on the mission, with them try and get with Naruto and we both can be happy" said inner Sakura **

"Well if he doses chose me that Hinata can't say anything about it, and Naruto has liked me since the adamancy days, so if I ask him out there's a really high change of him saying yes, ok then I'll try I wont tell Hinata about this, I don't want to get in some contest like last time with me and Ino fighting over Sasuke "Said Sakura as she got up from ground

"_So now all I have, to do is ask sensei if I can go" said Sakura to herself _as headed towards Tsunade

**_ _ _ _Meanwhile with Tsunade _ _ _ _**

Tsunade was at the Hokage manor or were it used to be looking threw the rubble look for anything that may of survived as she was picking up rocks she noticed a small brown box.

"_Well I'll be dammed the box survived I might as well give this to him, before he leaves and since this dose belong to both Minato and Kushina, it's his right to have them but even I don't know what in them"_ she thought as she picked up the box and put it in her tent for tomorrow

**End of chapter**

Will Sakura tell Naruto how she feels?

Will Hinata find out?

What did Minato and Kushina leave Naruto?

Or will Naruto take both Sakura and Hinata

Find out in the next chapter called the ten scrolls


	4. Remake of Hinata's inner persontaily

Remake of Hinata's Inner Personality

Author's notes

Thank you for everyone who was been reading the story so far I know I haven't put any quotation marks so I bet some are you are confused about which part is the story and which part is the narration so I will fix that in future chapters.

**_ _ _ _The next day_ _ _ _**

"As Naruto was done packing he decided that he should talk to granny about a little more about his parents he knew a lot about his father since he was the strongest Hokage ever, but he didn't know barley anything about his mother so he finished packing and headed to see Tsunade.

As he was walking he noticed that he was getting a lot of attention from the villager's some them greeted him, some of the little kids wanted to play with him, and even some of the younger and older women gave him a few winks to him, to Naruto this was the best feeling in the world to him, he was finally getting some respect from the people who once shunned him, after a few minutes he finally got to Tsunade's tent he went in to see her sitting down holding a medium sized box.

"Hey granny, I wanted to talk to you about my mother and what's with the box? Asked Naruto

"Oh! Naruto, I'm glad you're here I have something here that belonged to your parents, so come sit down so I can explain" replied Tsunade

"So what is it?" Asked Naruto

"Well Naruto you see this box it holds a few things that your parents wanted to give you, when you got older, but since the Kyuubi attacked the village they thought best to put them in this box, I don't know what they have inside your father gave them to the third at that time, he showed me and jiraya but Jiraya was supposed to give them to you when you were ready, but as he is no longer with us, I think you're ready so here" said Tsunade as she handed him the box.

As he opened it he was two litters one from his father and one from his mother he didn't read them yet but put them to the side and saw two set of scroll's 5 of them were red and other's were yellow he took them out of the box and laid them down seeing if there was anything else in the box but that was it. "So what can you tell me about these scroll's" said Naruto

"Well from what sensei told me that four of the yellow and red scroll's go to you, and the other two remaining scroll's go to the women you marry I guess they want to tell her something I guess, but that's all sensei just told us ,but I don't know if there is more to them then they look said Tsunade.

Naruto and Tsunade started talking for a little but then Hinata and Sakura came in and wanted to talk to Tsunade

"Um sensei I wanted to know if you decided, the other person to go on the mission with Naruto and Hinata" asked Sakura as she looked at Tsunade

"_That pink haired bitch she's going to try and move on Naruto, even after I told him that I love him thought" _Hinata as she felt like killing the pink haired girl

"Well not yet but I did tell Naruto, that he could chose to who goes with him so Naruto, who did you want to with you and Hinata asked Tsunade

"Well I really haven't decided, yet but if she wants' to she can" replied Naruto

"Ok then Sakura go pack you things make, and as your gone Sakura practice your medical justu, I saw when you were healing villagers, your skills look like they need some more work" said Tsunade.

"So ok then go meet each other in an hour, I still have work to do even though the village is gone for the moment, I have work to do I have to make sure we have supplies to last us and we need for medical care for the villagers, but it look like the sand village is willing to help us" said Tsunade as the three Ninja left

As they were leaving Hinata wanted to talk to Naruto about her father, it seems that he found out about her confessing her love to him and wanted to have a talk with him "Um – um Naruto – Kun" said Hinata with a stutter

"Ya what is it" replied Naruto "

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment; I need to talk with you about something "said Hinata.

"Sure I guess we can" replied NarutoAs they both headed out side

As Naruto and Hinata were headed outside Sakura wanted to over hear their conservation, so she was just about to head outside to but before she could Tsunade stopped her.

"Sakura before you go, I need to have a private talk you right now" said Tsunade in a serious voice

"But cant this wait, I need to um check for some medicine" said Sakura trying to lie to her but failing.

"No this can't wait so sit down" said Tsunade in a more serious voice

"Ok what is it sensei " she said as she was sitting down

"I wanted to know why, you are now trying to get with Naruto, knowing full well the station with Hinata" said Tsunade as she looked at her student

"What do you mean, I don't like Naruto said Sakura trying to lie her butt off

"Look! Sakura I'm not going to tell you to stop, or anything but I will tell you this Hinata has loved him since the academy ,and I was really surprised when she finally told him her feeling, I know you kind of did the same thing when Sasuke was in the village, and he knocked you out for it but this is different he has a change to be with someone who loved him knowing what he contains" said Tsunade.

"But I think I can be the one for him, I know I've hilted him a lot in the past but when he got back from his 3 year trip it was different, he changed so much and at first I wasn't trying to notice him as much, but now since he helped the village and beat pain I don't think I can hid my feeling for him said Sakura.

"Well look the mission will last a while and during that time, I want to see how Hinata reacts to him I know she will try her hardest to overcome her fear of probably being rejected or not, and I can tell that she know about you having feeling about Naruto, so you will have completion so by that time I want this to be settled do I make myself clear" said Tsunade.

"Yes Sensei, I understand" said Sakura As she got up and bowed and headed outside

Once she headed outside she noticed Naruto and Hinata were sitting down under a tree it look like they were enjoying them self's Sakura wanted to know what they were saying so she went behind a bush near them so she wouldn't be noticed.

"So Naruto I wanted to talk, about what happened during the pain attack" said Hinata trying not to stutter

"Oh Ya about the you loving thing right, I was so busy with me being knocked out for a week I kind of forgot" replied Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head

"Well Naruto I wasn't lying about it, I do love you ever since I first saw you, I was too timed and shy to tell you, but when I saw you pinned to the ground I wanted to help even if it meant giving up my life, because for me you are worth it" said Hinata as a big blush went across her face

"I don't know Hinata, me the nine tailed container with the harness of the Hyuga clan, people saw me as a demon but now I don't know, they see me as a hero now and I never did hear someone tell me that they love me, I thought I did know what love was but now I'm not so sure" replied Naruto as he looked at Hinata .

"Well Naruto I wasn't really expecting an answer from you right now, I know we have the mission right now and the whole business with your mother so I can wait till then" said Hinata.

"Ok then I will give you my answer soon "said naruto as he looked at Hinata

"Ok then but let me tell you this Naruto, it isn't good to make a girl wait but I wouldn't mind waiting a little longer" said Hinata as she got a little closer to Naruto, he noticed what she was doing but something in his mind told him not to do anything soon her face went to his .

"as long as it's you Naruto, I don't care how long I have to wait" she said as she gave him a kiss on the mouth Naruto was stunned as he fell over with Hinata blushing like crazy he didn't know what to think the shy Hyuga just gave him his first kiss and is now on top of him Naruto eyes went down and she saw that she could see Hinata's breast Naruto wanted to have a nose bleed but he held it in , after a few minutes Naruto noticed some blood coming down Hinata's nose.

"Hey Hinata, why do you have blood coming down your nose" said Naruto as Hinata got off of on top of him and wiped the blood off with her sleeve

:Because our bodies were touching, and it was all just so suddenly, and it happened so fast" said Hinata as she rubbed the blood off "I have to go now Hinata, I have to go see kakashi, about something about my father" said Naruto as he hurried up and ran trying to hold his blood from coming down

As Naruto was running Hinata just could take her eyes off of him, even though he had a hard battle he was still the same Naruto she fell in love with, as she saw Naruto from a far distance she thought it was time to stop a certain person to come out of the bushes

"Hey Sakura you can come out, now I know your there I've know you were there the whole time" said Hinata as Sakura came out of the bushes

"So if you knew I was there why didn't just tell Naruto" said Sakura as she went towards Hinata

"Well I wanted to show you, how far I'll go to get the man I love" said Hinata

"Well that was a slutly stunt you pulled, for a shy timed person you sure know how to make a man have a nose bleed" said Sakura as she looked at Hinata

"I wanted to show him, what he could have" said Hinata as she zipped up her coat some more "and I want to show him that I can be as shy and as forceful if I have to" said Hinata as she looked at Sakura

"So you think having a big chest, and being shy will get Naruto" said Sakura

"Well like I told you in the earlier that I love him, and will do whatever it takes to show him that" said Hinata as she got in front of Sakura soon the two Kunoichi steered at each other "you may have skills in the medical, but that won't be enough if you think ,I'm going to let you get with him" said Hinata

"Well, well, well, the Hyuga hairiness actually, has a backbone we'll see who he likes, we have the whole mission to see to that" said Sakura " and Remember Hinata you're the one who asked for this, not me" she said trying to see if Hinata was going to back down

"Well I'll see you in an hour I hope, you bring all of your medical supplies because you going to need it" said Hinata as she was leaving.

"_That bitch I'll show her not to mess with me, and how dare she just do that stuff so she could mess with his mind, if she thinks that she can do that that bitch has another thing coming thought sakura as she left to go pack the rest of her thing's _

But as the Kunoichi leftneither of them noticed that the conservation they had had been over heard by some of their friend's that were a little far from where Hinata and Sakura had just talked

"I can't believe what I just heard, and how dare my cousin do that she just showed him her chest, and kissed him, I swear if Naruto tries to pull anything on that mission, he'll fell the wrath of the Hyuga, and I don't mean me" said Neji as he was still shocked that his cousin showed Naruto her breast

"I, don't think you have to worry about Naruto, tiring to pull anything, I think you should worry about him instead, you saw what Hinata did, just think of what she'll do once she has him alone" said Tenten as she looked at Neji

"Man I can't believe, that they were both going to fight just now, I've never seen Hinata like that before, it was like she just snapped or something" said Kiba as he was in shock to

"I wonder what Naruto, will think about this of he found out about this, seeing as the girl that he had a crush on and the girl who confessed were just about to fight said TenTen

"I don't know, but I don't want to be the one who has to break them up, if they get into a fight, Hinata may not look like it but she can really fight, I've trained with her a few time's and I can say that she's gotten much better, in her fighting style, she's also made her own Hyuga style that is very powerful" said Neji thinking of what of happened if Hinata got serious and fought Sakura over Naruto

After some more talking the three decided to tell the other's about, what just happened, meanwhile Hinata and Sakura were already planning their next move.

End of chapter 4

Who will win Naruto's heart?

How far will they both go for him?

Who will naruto chose?

And will naruto find out more about his mother?

Find out next time cya for now

P.s I also wanted to put that I will have to make up some info about Kushina because since I only know a little about her and since I don't know any of her Jutsu's or anything so don't be mad at me for that and I wanted to make Hinata more like a fighter and less shy so expect a little more of Hinata being the ways she is in the story


	5. remake of Hinata Happiness

Chapter 5

Hinata's happiness

Author's notes

Wow 575 hits and 233 visitors I think this story is doing a good job and sorry for not updating sooner I wrote a whole different chapter but when I went to load it the computer said a error occurred so I was pissed for a while well anyways here's the latest chapter so enjoy for now and leave a review or send me a message with some ideas

P.s there will be background info on inner hinata at the end of the chapter too

The next day

Naruto was laying in his tent staring upwards he couldn't believe that hinata hyuga of all people would try and seduce him he just couldn't get her out of his head after everything that has happened he was actually happy about having someone that cared for him

"**So boy, when are you going to finish what the hyuga girl started said kyuubi in it's cage talking to his container **

"_Shut up, this isn't any of your business so leave already _said Naruto

"**Touchy aren't we I'll go for now but I'll come back later to see what you got your self into said kyuubi as he cut the link between them **

"_What am I going to do last night, almost felt like a dream I never knew Hinata had a seductive side to her, she told me she could wait when the mission was over, but now I don't think she wants to wait any longer, I gave her my answer last night, I hope I made the right chose for the both of us" thought Naruto as he looked up at his tent _

Naruto was thinking for awhile longer until he smelt something outside it smelt good so he got up and went outside to check when Naruto went out side he noticed that Hinata was making something to eat it smelt so good that his mouth started to water

"Hel- hel- hello Naruto- kun did you enjoy your rest" asked Hinata as she made the food

"Um, Yes I did and you did you enjoy your rest" asked Naruto

"Yes, so Naruto are the three of us leaving today? Asked Hinata while still cooking

"Ya we are, we should be there in two days top, but before we go we should find, a local store and get some supplies" said Naruto as he went out of his tent and straight toward's the food that Hinata had made

"So where, is sakura?, I didn't notice she was here, did she go to the hot springs or something" asked Naruto

"Yes she did, she left about, half an hour ago so she'll be back soon" said Hinata as she finished up the food

"Uh ok than, so is the food ready, I'm starving" asked Naruto as some droll went down from his mouth and onto the ground

"Yes it is I just, got done I hope you like it, I tired my best to, so try it" said Hinata as put some of the food on a plate she then grabbed a fork and began to feed him

"Mmmmm… this is great Hinata, I told you that you'll make a great wife someday, you better believe it" said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto-kun here's, some more" she said as she gave him another piece of food

"_This is so romantic, I'm feeding Naruto and he's enjoying my food, I could just die right now everything perfect just me and him, and no sakura to ruin my happiness this time, I hope this can last forever me and Naruto being happy, I wonder what everyone will say about us when we head back to the village, I cant wait to show them that he's finally mine" _thought Hinata as thought's about her and Naruto walking side by side in the village and the villager's looking at them as they made the cutest couple ever

"So Hinata about last night, right before sakura called for us remember, when I said about having a future together, I will ask you once more, do you think we should be together" said Naruto in a serious

"Why would you ask me something like Naruto of course, I want us to be together I've loved you since the first moment I met you, I never gave up believing in you and your dream, you saved me from going from the wrong path so many times before, I always gave up but not until I saw your smile even though your life was full of sadness and hatred, you always believed in your self that's the reason why I fell for you Naruto, you had every disadvantage of a normal life and you became strong, so yes Naruto I want to be together, always no matter what happens in life, believe this Naruto I will always love you" said Hinata as a big blush went across her face

Naruto was surprised as ever to hear Hinata say all those thing about him and she was right he did have a hard life he didn't have many advantages to get strong but he tried his best and now he's considered a hero in his village and now he has someone very dear to him in his heart

"Ok than Hinata we can be together, the reason why I asked you this again was because, I never really had someone who told me that she loves me, I know I was a fool to love sakura, I think she still loves Sasuke but remember, this Hinata I will try to protect you with all my might and power no matter what happens to us so Hinata hyuga will you be my girlfriend said Naruto as she gave her a big smile. One that could melt her heart as he looked at her

"Yes of course I will Naruto, it will be my honor, you've made me the happiest girl alive right now" said Hinata as she rushed towards him and gave him a kiss

Naruto and hinata started making out again, Hinata was so happy that the love of her life asked her to be his girlfriend she waited for this day since she was 4 years old when she first met Naruto every moment she had with Naruto was special until.

"Am I interrupting something, or did I just get here at the wrong time" said sakura as she walked towards them wearing a towel on her head and another towel around her body

"Oh! Sakura how long were you there, we were just uh, uh "said Naruto trying to make an excuse

"Hey you don't need to make an excuse about this, so you're a couple now that's nice and all, if you excuse me I'm gonna go back to my tent and get ready, so why don't you two go take a bath, don't worry I wont interrupt this time, and meet here in a little while" said Sakura as she entered her tent

"Ok than we'll, see you in a little while "said Naruto as both Hinata and him gathered their thing's and went to the lake.

**_ _ _ _ Meanwhile with sakura in her tent_ _ _ _**

"_I cant believe this they were making out, how dare they so what they just become a couple and suddenly they start kissing, how come he never thought about doing that with me, he should have me instead of her she's just a weak girl, I can kick her ass any time, Naruto should see who deserve's him Hinata wont have Naruto that easily, not if I have anything to say about this, Naruto will be mine and I'll show Naruto what kind of girl I can be, that bitch should know her place, I should spy on them and see what their up to" _thought Sakura to herself

"**Ya let's go, that bitch shouldn't have even come, she's so damn weak she'll just get in the way, let's show Naruto who the better women is, us or that Hyuga said inner sakura **

"_I hope, they don't notice me in the bushes" thought Sakura as she finished getting dressed and headed to where Naruto and Hinata were _

**_ _ _ _Back with Naruto and Hinata_ _ _ _**

Naruto and Hinata were in the hot springs Naruto was sitting next to a rock looking into the sky Naruto was now thinking about Sakura caught him and Hinata making out when she was gone and now she seems pissed about it

"_Now I'm in some stupid shit now, first I'm enjoying the make out session with Hinata and then Sakura catches us, plus she's pissed so how can I make this any worse than it is, I didn't want her to see us" thought naruto _

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, you've already got your self in something it's only been a few hours, and already you dug a hole you cant get out of, so what are you going to do now, and the plus side you got a girlfriend, but now the pink one is pissed for catching you, man you one stupid kid but it's fun seeing you be stupid like this" said Kyuubi as he looked at his container **

"_Shut up, go a way I really don't want to hear you, and Hinata might come any minute, and I don't want her to know I was talking to you, I want to enjoy this day and get to the whirlpool already, so leave me alone and shut up fur ball" _thought Naruto as he block the kyuubi from his mind for awhile

"Here I come Naruto, sorry my hair is sometimes so long" said Hinata as she took off her towel and went into the hot spring

damn Naruto wanted to have a nose that would make Jiraiya proud of him Hinata's naked body was soaked in water her firm big breast and her shiny hair made Naruto's hormones go crazy Hinata started to wash her self but she did notice Naruto staring at her the whole time

"_Damn she just got in, and already she so damn hot, and to think she's now my girlfriend, meaning we can have a physical relationship also meaning, I can touch her hot steamy body, when ever I want no I cant she'll think I'm a preve or something" _thought Naruto as Hinata looked at him

"Is something the matter Naruto – kun" asked Hinata as she moved toward's him

"Huh! No I'm ok I was just thinking about something" said Naruto as he could take his eyes off of her body

"Um, Naruto - kun I wanted to know, if I could wash your back, I mean only if you want me to" said Hinata as a big blush came across her face

"Um, sure you can, if you want" said Naruto as he got closer to her and turned around sat down than waited until she started to was his back

Hinata grabbed a sponge from her bag she brought, and got it wet and put some soap on it and started to wash his back, Hinata almost couldn't do it because this was her first time touching his back and she couldn't believe she was finally doing it Hinata could feel the hot touch of his body on her hands as she washed

But on the other hand Naruto almost wanted to jump out and have his nose bleed because Hinata was so close to his back that he could feel her breast on it going up and down he didn't think she notice that he could feel them on him he could feel her nipples poking him and than rubbing against him while she was cleaning him after a while Hinata stopped

"Hey hinata your done, wow thanks for the help, do you want me to wash your back, since you washed mine"asked Naruto having a blush

"Um,um , sure you can" said Hinata as she turned around and went back a little so Naruto could reach her back

Hinata could feel Naruto's hand go all over her body not just her back, he first started with her neck and slowly went lower to her back Hinata didn't want this to stop and hoped Sakura wouldn't ruin a another moment with "her" naruto - kun Hinata got so into Naruto washing her, she laid back until her back was on his chest she than laded her head on his shoulder and started moaning Naruto than looked down to see hinata chest since he now couldn't wash her back he instead began to wash her stomach going up to her breast

"**Yes he's already going to the rank, his a fast one, I hope he goes lower so we can start to have some fun" said inner Hinata **

"_Yes I want know to go lowe,r he has the chance to do so, his warm magic hand's are so wonderful we only been a couple for a few hours and already at this level of our relationship, I wish Naruto could clean me everyday thought Hinata _

Naruto's hand started to go down he look down to see hinata's eyes closed it almost looked like she was asleep naruto like the way she looked she looked like a beautiful angel but hinata was his angel that came from the sky and gave him another reason to live naruto than lowered his head and gave her another kiss naruto loved the way she was right now naked and lovely at the same time he heard a few moans coming from hinata she than opened her eyes and put her arm around his neck while naruto arm went around her whole body holding each other like nothing could stop each other from loving one another after awhile of holding hinata regretfully remembered that sakura told them that she was going to get them in a while and she was probably on her way right now to get them

"_Dammit why did I have to remember that bitch, for well at least this lasted a while I can't wait to get back to the village, so me and Naruto could a lot more time together" thought Hinata _

"Naruto we should get ready, before sakura comes here and yells at us again" said Hinata

"Oh! Ya I forgot about that, your right we should so let finish here, and hurry back" said Naruto has he threw some water in his hair and body headed out and got his towel and got dressed while Hinata did the same thing

"_Oh! Shit I have to get back, before they do or they'll notice I'm not at the site" thought Sakura as she _quickly got up and ran before Naruto and Hinata could hear the noise

"_So how come Naruto never asked to wash my back, and how come he was never romantic with me, I bet if he gave me another chance, I bet I could have gave Naruto more than just a back wash" said sakura to her self as she hurried back to the camp and into her tent before Naruto and Hinata got there _

"So when did you guys get back" asked Sakura getting out of her tent acting like she was laying down

"It was great, I love the hot springs, so let's pack up and head out we spent too much time here, so I'll pack the tents up and you two clean the rest, and also put out the fire we don't want to set fire to the wood's now do we" said Naruto as he went to his tent and started to take it apart

"Ok than we'll hurry up than" said sakura as both her and Hinata started to clean

After 30 minutes they had clean up their mess and Naruto had packed up the tent's but after some small talk the Hinata had noticed that they needed more supplies, when she had taken out a bottle of water.

"Ummm… Naruto-Kun, I think we need some more supplies, we've only got a few bottles of water, a loaf of bread and some meat" said Hinata as they walked

"Ok, Sakura is there a small town near here" asked Naruto as he looked at her

"Let me see" she said as she looked at the map. "yeah there's a small town near here, it should only take us 20 minutes to get there" said Sakura as she looked at the map

After 20 minutes of more small talk and Hinata and Sakura giving each other the evil eye they finally got to small town. There they saw the store and entered.

"Hello welcome, how can I be of any help" asked the store clerk as she looked at the three teen's

"Ummm… we've just came here to get some food and supplies, we're headed to the whirlpool village, and we need to stack up on food" said Naruto as he looked at the clerk

"The whirlpool village you say, I don't know why you youngsters, would want to do there for, it's such a dangerous place to go" said the cashier as he got a worried look on her

"Dangerous! Why would it be Dangerous" asked Naruto

"It's because of those Uzumaki's, ever since they lost their best fighter about 16 years ago, if I remember correctly, I think her name was Kushina, but now all they do now is try and take over the village thinking their the best, they fight to kill and they don't ask question's, I hope you youngster's don't run into them" said the cashier as she looked even more worried

"_I cant believe this, how did my mother's family end up being such stupid asses, to think their the best, don't they know that fighting comes from the heart not just justu or blood" thought Naruto as both Sakura and Hinata noticed the worried look that Naruto had on his face _

"_What! Naruto - Kun's family is trying to take over their own village, why are they doing that for" thought Hinata _

"_It looks like this mission will take longer then I hoped, for but I guess since I'm here with Naruto it wont be so bad, but why would Naruto's family want to take over their village, and what do she mean by, they lost their best fighter" thought Sakura as she began to think of the possiblies _

"Well thank you for the information, miss and here's the money for the food" said Naruto as they gathered their supplies and headed out

"No Thank you, and if you want to get the village quick, take the second road from when you leave here, and when you hit the fork in the road go left it's a short cut, so you'll be there by tomorrow" said the cashier as she saw the three teen's leaving

"Ok thanks again" said Naruto as they waved good bye to the old lady

"Naruto you did hear, what she said right about your family" asked Hinata

"I know, I will get my answers, and since we know a short cut there it look like, I'll get them soon" replied Naruto

"But Naruto if all they want to do is fight, and want to take over their own village, what are you doing to about it fight them or join them" asked Sakura

"Well if it come to it I'll fight them also, if they don't tell me about my mother I will have no chose but to fight them, I wont join them, but I can see why my mother wanted to get out of there so badly" said Naruto as they walked

"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow" said Hinata

"Ya your right till tomorrow" replied Naruto as he gave her a kiss on the lips as they walked to the whirlpool village

End of chapter

What will naruto find out about his mother?

What will sakura do to get Naruto's heart?

How far will Naruto's and hinata relationship go?

And will naruto fight his family to stop them from trying to take over their own village?

Find out next time in - the family he never met

Author's notes

I hope this chapter was good I have a post on my profile check naruhina lemon or naruhinasaku threesome lemon because probably in the next coming chapter's there will be a lemon but I cant update for awhile because my senior project paper is due this week and I have to rewrite it plus power point and presation so I will probably update in a mouth or 2 I will try but during that time I will be thinking of new chapter's for the rest of my stories so don't worry

And here the back ground information on inner hinata I promised in the last chapter

**Inner hinata is the oppiste of hinata inner hinata is the type of girl who isn't afride to tell you what's on her mind she isn't afirde to tell naruto when she's ready to fuck she more hornyer then the organail hinata so when ever naruto and hinata do something together inner hinata want's sex she isn't afirde to where they do it and dosent care if she get's caught she has more back bone then the organial as you will see in furture chapter's inner hinata also isn't afride to fuck girl either as long as she can please naruto she dosent care as you will also notice in furture chapter's inner hinata is the part of what hinata can be she uses her shyness for seducing naruto she also uses anything that the organial hinata did while trying to get naruto attention she not scared to show off her body to him either she want's naruto to know what he has and what other girl would kill over **

**So that it on the back ground on inner hinata **

**Good bye for now while I'm not going to be updating for awhile I still will answer reviews and messages so will check my email every day and if you have any ideas tell me to **

**Cya **

**Narusakuhinafan1 **


	6. remake of The competition heat's up

The competition heat's up

Author's notes

It's been awhile since I've lasted updated this story I've found some time on me and since this is my last year of high school there really giving me a whole hell a lot of work but like I said I found some time and came up with a few ideas I've made a new character her name is serenity you'll easily find out stuff about her in this chapter I will put her background info at the end of the chapter and also I will update my other stories not just the naruto ones either I mean the other one too I couldn't come up with anything for awhile put I've finished a few chapter's and they will be posted asap so leave a review and enjoy and almost forgot like I said on my last chapter on **moon eyed girl vs. cheery blossom re edited** that I will added both a naruhina and a narusakuhina three some lemon but first it will be an naruhina lemon it kind of fits at first but I will make it that there will be a threesome and I will post another poll by the end of the week you'll find out what it is by that time so enough of me talking and enjoy if you have suggestion's tell me they might be added

_ _ _ _The same day_ _ _ _

After they left the grocery store Naruto was still in disbelief of what the women had just said to him, was his family really consumed by power? And did they want to prove it by talking over their own village?, was that the reason why his mother left the village? And was his family just like Sasuke's obsessed with power that they didn't care of who or what had gotten in their way?, all of these thought's ran threw Naruto's head like wild fire, he didn't have the slightest idea of what do. But after some time of more thinking he began to think about kind of women his mother was.

Just how strong was she? Did she know any strong jutsu, and how did she and her father meet? As these thought's ran threw his mind, both Hinata and Sakura could see the worried look on his face.

"Um Naruto-Kun, are you ok, you haven't said a word since we left the store, if you need to talk about it, you know I'm here for you" said Hinata as they walked

"Huh! Oh I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't hear you, what did you say again" said Naruto as he snapped out of his thought's

"I asked if you were ok" replied Hinata

"Ya I'm ok, but it's just that finding out that your so called family is just like Sasuke's, wanting power to prove that you're the best clan there is, I mean is it really wroth it, people seeing you as a symbol of power and nothing else, I just don't know any more" said Naruto as he looked at Hinata

"Well Naruto-Kun, I can tell you from years of experience that, there's always's going to be something that you wont like about your family, take mine for example, they think just because of the Byuagan, they it, it's the source of our power, they treat the lower branch like shit, just because they we're either born second, or just because of your potential, when the Uchiha clan was killed, my clan came forward and told everyone that they were the strongest, I hate that about my family, but for me it takes love to become strong, not some blood limit or fanasty Jutsu" said Hinata as she did a gental smile as she blushed

"I guess your right Hinata-chan, there will be thing's that I wont like about my family, but there's got to be a reason why they would try to take over their village, but for now thank you Hinata-chan, I really needed someone to talk to" said Naruto as he stopped for a moment and grabbed Hinata and pull her close to him, soon Hinata felt his lip's touching her, and pretty soon the two Ninja started kissing, after a few minutes the two looked at each other

"Hey you love bird's stop making out already and let's hurry up to the village, it's only an hour away, and I want to sleep on a warm bed tonight" shouted Sakura as she looked at Naruto and Hinata

**_ _ _ _ one later hour _ _ _ _**

After an hour of small talk the three ninja finally made it to the Whirlpool village, but to their surprise the village wasn't what they expected, the three ninja notice that to get to the whirlpool village they would have to cross a bridge, since the whirlpool village, wasn't just a village it was an island. "You know this wasn't on the map, how come Tsunade-sama didn't tell us that we had to take a bridge to get there' said Sakura as her; Naruto and Hinata had to walk slowly to get across the bridge

"Well maybe she didn't know, it not every day that we get to come here" said Naruto as they finally mad it half way across the bridge

"Naruto's right Sakura, this is actually the first time we've been here, so we shouldn't be surprised at this" said Hinata as she looked down to see some mini whirlpool's below, giving the village it's name

After half an hour they finally managed to cross the bridge, after that they walked for a few more minutes until they finally saw the village's gate, once there two guard's came forward. "Halt, what are your names and what is your business, with the village" said one of the guards's wearing a light blue jonin vest with dark blue pants with the sign of the whirlpool on his head band

"Yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki, on my right is Hinata Hyuga and on my left is Sakura Haruno, we have come here to speak to your leader about urgent business' said Naruto as he looked at the guard's. (**A/N I don't know what they call their leader, so I'm just gonna stick with Hokage for now)**

The two guard's just looked at Naruto with a surprised looked on their faces. "D-D-did you just Say Uzumaki, that impossible, the last of the Uzumaki's live here, so how can you have that last name" asked one of the guard's as the other got in a fighting stance

"Hold on we're not here to fight, I was told that my mother was from here, and her last name was Uzumaki" said Naruto as the two guards's looked at each other for a moment.

"What was her name, there's only been one women with that last name, she left this village over 20 years ago, she was known as The Red Whirlpool, she had incredible speed, strength, Jutsu and Beauty" said one of the guard's

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, was she really that well known" said Naruto a little surprised to hear what his mother was

"You're her son, your actually Kushina Uzumaki's son, oh my god this is incredible news, when everyone had heard that she had died, we were all saddened at the news, but no one ever knew that she had a son, but hold on if you're an uzumaki, why don't you have the trade mark red hair, all the Uzumaki's have that" asked the guard thinking Naruto was lying

"No I'm really a Uzumaki, it's just that my got my father's hair instead, I guess, if you want proof, here's my Ninja id' said Naruto as he took out his id and gave it to one of the guard's, the guard's read it and it did Say Naruto Uzumaki on it, after that the guard gave it back to him

"We're sorry about that, to see an Uzumaki without red hair is a little surprising, but please wait here a moment I'll get the Hokage right away, to hear that Kushina Uzumaki son, is here in the flesh will bring her great joy" said the Guard as he headed to the Hokage manor, but what Naruto, Hinata and Sakura didn't know was that while he was going to the Hokage manor he was sprouting the news about him, soon the whole village could be seen gathering around Naruto

"Um is there a problem here" asked Hinata as many people gathered around them

"Oh! There no problem, I'm sorry for the scare, it's just that Kushina Uzumaki was a legend here, many men wanted her for her power and beauty, our village respected her so much, just finding out that she has a son, is the best news ever, our current leader Idolized her so much, she was the reason why she became Hokage" said the Guard as he looked at them.

After a few minutes the other guard and a women appeared, the people notice her and moved as she went toward Naruto. "So your Naruto uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki's Son, so I've been told" said the women

"Yeah, like I keep telling everyone, that's my name" said Naruto getting a little mad

"Well my name is Serenity, and I am the Hokage here, the reason why I asked was because she was my idol, so hearing that you arrived got me interested in meeting you, but please let's take this conversation into my office" said Serenity as she turned around and headed in the village.

As they started to walk in the village Naruto, Hinata and Sakura couldn't help but notice the large building all over, with a few symbol's of swirls around every building's, but as they continued to walk, you could see a river that cut right in the middle of the village, Sakura couldn't believe it was such a beautiful village, and since the sun was shining it hit the water making it even more beautiful, but as they were noticing the scenery they also notice that a lot of people were looking at them, many of the young teenage girl's were looking at Naruto as even a few older women were, even a few of the girl's shouted question like. 'Do you have a girlfriend", "boxer's or briefs", and "how old was he", some of the guy's even shouted stuff like. "Will you marry my daughter", or I'll pay you to have my daughter", Naruto couldn't believe how he was being greeted, just what kind of women was his mother to have everyone respect her, even now he could tell that she had a big influence over this village, Naruto wanted to know more and more about her, but Hinata seemed a little worried as they walked

"_who would of thought that Naruto's mother was so famous, to think that the two strongest ninja of all time were his mother and father, it's no wonder why he's so strong, I wonder what kind of person she was, and why did she leave this village in the first place" thought Hinata as she continued to walk_

"_Wow this place is amazing, just think about it, if Naruto was born here, he may have been the most popular guy here, not even a day as passed and already all the girl's want him, I wonder if it would have been the same, if the leaf village knew that his father was the fourth Hokage, Naruto would have been the most popular guy there as well, just like Sasuke was" thought Sakura as she looked around_

As Sakura and Hinata were lost in their thought's Naruto was looking at serenity, she was about 5'9, red eyes, with long light red hair, with a red and blue Kimono, with light blue whirlpool's on it, as far as her body goes, you could tell she worked out, she had the perfect figure for a sixteen year old, the kind of body any girl would kill over, and her breast were about the same size as Hinata, her skin was a perfect color, the sun shined on her like an angel appeared out of the sky, Serenity had noticed that Naruto was looking at her, she kinda liked it, after all this was her idol's son, she might have a chance with him, she was hoping that he didn't have a girl friend.

"Is there a problem, you've been staring at me for the last couple of minute's" said Serenity as she looked at Naruto

"No there's no problem, I'm just surprised is all, I didn't think that there was another female Hokage, plus one as young as you are, normally all the other Kages are really old as hell, are you really sixteen, or are you just using a genjutsu to make your self look younger, and your actually a bitter old crow, who like's to yell" said Naruto remembering a old busty Kage back at home.

"Well I can tell you that I'm not, a bitter old crow, I really am sixteen, I became Hokage only a few months ago, I know I'm way to young to be a Kage, but I've promised to love and protect this village, just like you mother once did, so if you have a problem with that, how about we have a spar, to find out who's stronger, who know's you might even get lucky" said Serenity as he looked at Naruto

"Not at all, I think it's cool to see another female Hokage, that just mean's your strong, and your willing to give your life for your village, and I would like to fight you some time, just tell me when and where" said Naruto as both Naruto and serenity started to get friendly with each other.

'Don't you worry, I'll give you a run for your money, who know's I might even teach you a few thing's" said Serenity as she smiled

'Huh!, you never know, you might just need some more training, I'll be more then willing to help you" said Naruto as him and Serenity talked some more. Which didn't go unnoticed by both Hinata and Sakura?

'_Was he just flirting her Serenity, and was she flirting back to him, who the hell dose that bitch think she is, I've already got Sakura trying to take him from me, and now her, just because Naruto's her idol's son doesn't mean a thing, she just cant take my man like that, I've got to step up my game a little, or else I'll lose him" thought Hinata as she gave Serenity a evil look as they walked. _

"_Great now I've got to deal with this new girl, he's just meet her not even 10 minutes ago, just because she's a kage doesn't mean she can just flirt with my Naruto-Kun, I've got to make some moves on him before her or Hinata do, so what can I do that Hinata hasn't already done" thought Sakura as she began to think of her plan._

After 30 minutes of walking they all arrived at the Hokage manor, they greeted Serenity's assistant Rene, and then Serenity excused her guard's as they went to her office, serenity then sat in her chair and looked at Naruto, Hinata and Sakura.

"So what can I help you out with today" asked Serenity as she put her feet on the desk and leaned her chair backward

**_ _ _ _End Of Chapter_ _ _ _**

Ok I know I've added a few more thing's to the chapter then the original, but when I first made the story, there wasn't really any info on Naruto's mother and the village, so you will see a new few thing's added to the story now, so I hope you all liked the re-writes, I have already gotten done with the new chapter's I will post them once I'm done with the re-writes, only one more chapter to go until I post the new chapter's, leave a review, a suggestion, or send me a message about the story bye for now


	7. Remake of A long Vacation

Chapter 7 – A Long Vacation

I hope this chapter was good I had to rewrite s few parts but hey what can I say so leave a review and read moon eyed vs. cheery blossom if you have any suggestion's tell me and oh ya know I said that I would put serenity's info at the end of this chapter but I lost the page I had it on and I forgot what I had on it so it will be added on the next chapter I so sorry for that my dumb ass lost it so forgive me and cya later

_ _ _ _ the same day_ _ _ _

"So what can, I help you with today" asked Serenity

"We were sent here to give you this letter, it's from our Hokage" said Hinata as she grabbed a scroll out of her bag and gave it to serenity.

Serenity then began to read the letter, after a few minutes of reading the letter; she put it on her desk. "Ok I understand the situation in your village, I can see why she thinks', we should help her, I to would feel the same way if it happened to us, so I'll send some repairmen to the village by the end of the week" Said Serenity as she looked at the three ninja.

"Ok thank you Serenity-Sama, but do you know where the nearest hotel is, I want to sleep on a warm bed tonight" asked Sakura as she looked at Serenity.

"Huh! What are you talking about, your Hokage has called ahead for you three, your gonna be spending the next 3 months here for a vacation" said Serenity as Naruto, Hinata and Sakura looked surprised at the news.

"What! Three months, she never told us about this" said Naruto a little shocked at the news

"If you don't believe me read the scroll for yourself" replied Serenity as she grabbed the scroll and gave it to Naruto

Naruto then took the scroll and began reading it.

_Dear Naruto, Hinata and Sakura_

_I didn't want to tell you this when you left, but you three will be living there for the next three months, call it a long deserved Vacation if you will, this is mostly for you though Naruto, since you wanted to know about your mother, if you deiced to stay there longer I will understand, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about your parent's sooner, the reason why I didn't was because the third Hokage thought best that you learn about them when you were older, but I promise you that once you return I'll tell you everything I know about them, but what I can tell you is that, Kushina had a house there, I think the current Hokage has the key, so she'll give it to you, so please be safe, and don't cause that much trouble over there, but if your anything like your mother I know you will. _

_Tsunade _

As soon as Naruto got done reading the letter, he gave it back to Serenity. "Wow three months or longer, so this is why Baa-chan wanted us to pack everything we had, she wasn't just sending us on a mission, and she was sending us on vacation" said Naruto as Hinata and Sakura looked at him.

'Ok I'm glad that you'll be staying, but girl's could you give me and Naruto a minute alone, there's something very important, that I need to talk to him about" asked Serenity as she looked at the two Kunoichi.

"Ummm… Hokage-sama, my name is Hinata Hyuga and her name is Sakura Huron, but how come we cant stay, we wont be of any bother to you" said Hinata

'Well it's like I said Hinata, it's a very important matter, so can you please wait outside for him, I promise you that he'll join you shortly" said Serenity in a kind voice

After an intense staring contest, Hinata looked at Naruto."Naruto we'll be outside waiting, but before we go Serenity-sama, did Tsunade-sama make relavations at a hotel for us' asked Hinata in a kinda yet pissed off voice

"Actually she did, she made them at the whirlpool inn, it's only a 20 minute walk from here, if you need direction's just ask my assistant down stairs" said Serenity

"Uhh, ok thank you Serenity-sama" said Sakura as she grabbed Hinata's sleeve and basically dragged her out of the office, before Hinata started any trouble and closed the door.

'I'm sorry about them, as you can see, they care about me, so what was it that you wanted to talk to be about" said Naruto as he turned around and looked at Serenity.

'Finally! Their gone" said Serenity as she got from her chair. "You know how hard it, is to act all serious all the time?, I mean I love this village so much, and I love protecting it, but having to be in serious mode all the time suck's" said Serenity finally showing her true colors

"What's with the sudden change, first your all serious and now your all cheerful" said Naruto a little surprise to see how Serenity was acting.

"It's just like I said, I always's have to be in serious made all the time, I like it when I can finally relax, so now that we're alone, we can talk much better" said Serenity

"Well I don't mind the sudden change in thing's, but if I may ask, how come no one knew that my mother had a son, and what was she exactly to this village" said Naruto getting straight to the point.

"Very well, you see your mother Kushina Uzumaki, was the strongest women in the village, she showed amazing, strength, speed, jutsu and beauty, at first she was more of the tomboyish type of girl in her younger day's, I was told that she had an unique Ninjutsu style and along as Fuinjutau as well, I even heard that she had a blood limit, that was even rare in the uzumaki clan, many people called her the red Whirlpool because of her long red hair, many outside village's thought of her as a demon, because she took on the most dangerous mission's, there are so many stories about her in this village, but my personal favorite was the one, where she fought a man from a different village and lost, I heard that she had married him, and moved to the leaf village, it was so romantic, it was like out of a fairytale or something" said Serenity as she looked at Naruto for a moment and say that he was quite sexy indeed.

"Wow she was all that?, what else can you tell me about her" asked Naruto getting more interested in the conversation

"I can tell you everything I know about her, there's actually a statue and memorial building for her, if you want, you and me can go there together, and maybe after word's we could go get something to eat" said Serenity trying to ask a question with a another question.

"Well that sound's like fun, but first I want to get settled in first, before I do anything, so before I go can I have the key to my mother's house" asked Naruto dogging Serenity second question

'Yeah here you go, but before you go can I ask you a quick question" said Serenity as she gave him the key to his mother's home.

"Sure what is it" replied Naruto

"Well I wanted to know if you have a girl friend, the reason why I ask is because, since your be living here and the whole village know's about you, there will be many women after you, so you better come up with a few escape plan's' said Serenity

As soon as Naruto had heard the question he didn't even know how to answer it, if he answered yes, he may not get as much info on his mother then he wanted, but if he answered no, he might just know everything about his mother, and not just that how would Hinata react to this, Naruto taking his changes Naruto answered. "I'm signal, it's always's hard to find the one your meant for, I've tried several time's but no luck, I just can't seem's to find that special someone who will grab my heart and care for it" said Naruto in a genial voice that made Serenity blush

'I understand the way you feel, it's hard for me to find someone, in my position as a kage, some men find that offensive, so if you have any question's you can ask them, if not your free to go" said Serenity

"Yeah I one, I wanted to know about the Uzumaki clan, I was surprised that none of them came to greet me at the gate, I thought they be happy to know that I was here' said Naruto.

"Well the Uzumaki clan like to do stuff differently, so in time you'll either run into them or they'll run into you, but I would like you help with them, they've been acting differently lately" said Serenity

"How so?, before I got here, I was told that the Uzumaki clan was dangerous, and that they were trying to take over the village, before I do anything I would like to know why" said Naruto as he looked at serenity

"I'll tell you everything later, but you should go to your friend's first, I think their getting worried about you, either today or tomorrow I'll fill you in, but I hope that you intend to stay longer then expected" said Serenity

"Well if I learn all I can about my mother I will, and I will help you with my clan, but before anything else I should get used to the village, I want to see how my mother lived in this village before she left, and maybe after everything is done, maybe you and me could go to dinner and talk detail's, so if you excuse me I'll be going" said Naruto as he did a quick bow and left, leaving serenity shocked as he went down stairs.

"Did she just say dinner" thought Serenity as a big blush went across her face as she looked out the window

As Naruto was heading down stairs Serenity's Assistant Renre, had noticed Naruto coming down the stairs, she had been checking him out since he first walked in the Hokage manor, when she had heard that he was Kushina's son, she instantly wanted to talk to him. "Um, Hello Naruto-sama, if you need to Know Serenity-sama seduale, here it is, and also if you need any help at all, here my personal phone number, call me at any time day or night" said Renre as she looked at Naruto

"Oh! Thank you, but I'm sorry, I never got your name" said Naruto as he smiled at her

"It's Renre" she replied

"well Renre I might just give you a call, but I want to get settled in first, after that I'll see, bye for now' said Naruto as he exited the building, and Renre almost fainted as he left

As Naruto exited the manor he was a little surprised that both Serenity and her Assistant had both asked him out, was it really that easy to flirt with a girl and not even now about it (yeah right this author wishes so) so as Naruto exited the manor he saw both Hinata and Sakura waiting for him.

"So Naruto-Kun, what was it that serenity, wanted to talk to you about" said Hinata

'Well it turn's out that I will be living in my mother's old house, it's near serenity's house, so she'll take me there once she's done working, and it also look's like it's gonna be hard, for me to move around, since the whole village know's about me, and both serenity and her assistant asked me out" said Naruto hoping Hinata wouldn't be mad

"But Naruto-kun, didn't you tell them that you have a girl friend already" said Hinata hoping that Naruto wasn't gonna break her heart

"About that Hinata-chan, I took a 50/50 shot at this, when serenity asked if I had a girl friend I told her no, now before you hit me, let me tell you why, the reason why I said I didn't have one was because I felt that if I said yes she wouldn't tell me that much abut her, so I might have to charm a few women in the village to find out stuff about her, so Hinata-chan, if you want to kick my ass for this I understand" said Naruto as he put his hand behind his back and closed his eyes, ready for the beat down of his life

As Naruto was waiting for his beat down, he had heard laugher, so he opened his eyes to see both Hinata and Sakura laughing, "Hinata why are you laughing, I just told you that I was going to have to charm a few women here, and all you do is laugh, I don't see what's so funny about this" said Naruto

After a minute both of their laughter went down. Naruto-kun, I know you way to well, you don't have any game or charm, but I will try to understand this, it's all for your mother, I get it, you don't know the first thing about her, and you've had a ruff life, so I will allow this, but only on one condition" said Hinata

"What's that" he replied

If you go any further then that, and I mean any further then flirting, I promise that you will have a very hard time peeing, I'll even make it worse by making sure you never use your charka again, plus making it very hard t sleep at night, do we have an understanding" said Hinata in a kind yet threating voice.

"Ok, I understand Hinata-chan, if that happened's, you can beat my ass, as much as you want, and what are you talking about I have no game or charm, I got you didn't I" said Naruto as he looked at Hinata

"That's true, but it wasn't because of your charm or game, but it's because I love you with all my heart, and for the way you are, you have the strongest thing that no other ninja has" said Hinata

'And that would be" he replied

"You have the power to never give up on your dream, no matter how long it takes at the end of the road, you'll be Hokage, and I'll be right by your side" said Hinata as she looked at Naruto

"Hinata's right Naruto, you're lucky to have her, if it was any other girl. She'd probably kick your ass by now" said Sakura as she also looked at Naruto

"Ok, Ok, I get it, enough of the kicking my ass, let's go I'll walk you two to the hotel, I wanna see what room's Baa-chan brought you guy's" said Naruto as he Hinata and Sakura headed to the whirlpool inn

But as they were walking Serenity was looking out the window, and staring at Naruto, she couldn't be happier, having her idol's son living in her village, because for her she had plenty of time to come up with a plan, she then began to think about her and Naruto as a couple, the more she thought about it, the more she couldn't wait to have him all to her self, she already could tell that the Hinata girl liked him and so did Sakura, soon a plan was coming together.

"Soon Naruto Uzumaki, we'll be together, and nothing will come between us, but for now I'll let you enjoy your time here, after that I'll make my move, I cant wait to have you all to my self" thought Serenity as she looked out the window

**_ _ _ _ End of chapter_ _ _ _**

Ok I have a lot of ideas for this story here are the names of the next 3 chapters'

Chapter 08– Hinata's special day

Chapter 09- sakura's time with naruto

Chapter 10 – serenity's plan into action

And I've started a new story it's called pile of lemons

I will post a few chapters so read it and tell me what you think

Leave a review or give me some suggestion about the future chapter's and I will answer ASAP I might not be able to update till January it depends on how much work I have and computer time is cut to 30 minutes now in some library's so I'll try my best cya later


	8. The Statue and Hinata's Special Day

**Chapter 08**

**The Statue and Hinata's Special Day**

**Author's notes**

**Ok I know it's been awhile since I lasted updated this story, I will say that a lot of stuff has been happening to me to cause this so I hope you reader's understand that, but any way's here is the latest chapter to the story, and since I've had a lot of time to think about the future chapter's to this story I will post 2 more chapter's soon after this one it's my apology chapter's to you all, so please leave a message, a review or just your opinion enjoy **

**p.s **

**I got some message's about making this a Naruto x Hinata x sakura story I'm thinking about it I want to see how the next few chapter's work out after chapter 13 I'll have my decision made on it and about the ten scroll's here is a list of what they do**

**1 – 4 scrolls hold Kushina and 4 hold Minato the other 2 hold them both**

**2 – For the 2 scroll's that hold both Kushina and Minato like I said in chapter 1 they want to see the girl or girl's he marries (depends on how the story goes)**

**3 – The scroll's are also for training, which will probably take place in later chapters**

**P.s.s I messed up a little at the end of the last chapter I had said that they were going to the apartment and Naruto to his mother's house that's where I messed up so instead it's still the same day so forgive me on that last part since I'm so damn stupid not to notice that I had put that serenity was going to meet up with Naruto and take him to his mother's house this is what happened when I don't update I forget what I write down and start messing up my new chapter's so forgive me on that I know it's stupid for the author to do that but hey I'm only human**

**p.s.s.s I've actually gotten better with my grammar and my sentences and even my lemon due to making pile of lemons I've actually gotten much better and also what I will do is I will do a remake of the other chapter's and fix all the grammar and add puncaton points as well **

**_ _ _ _****The same day_ _ _ _**

As Naruto, hinata and sakura were walking to take a look around the village they seemed to noticed that they were still getting a lot of attention from the villager's most of the girl's were looking at Naruto as if they were ready to jump him on the spot and it even looked like both Hinata and sakura got attention from some of the guy's there too

"Ok girl's where do you want to go first asked Naruto

"well since your meeting serenity later on let's take a look at your mother's statue I bet it's great and we can probably even look at her memorial building too if you want I want to see how your mother was back in her village said sakura

" yes I agree Naruto – kun since we're here already and I think serenity wouldn't want to explain everything to us in one day so let's see what we can learn about her while we're waiting for serenity replied hinata

"your right I'll just tell her that I couldn't wait any longer I've been waiting my whole life for this so she can probably understand why I wanted to see her statue so much so let's check the park first I didn't ask her where it was but I'm taking a guess so let's go said Naruto as he grabbed both their hand and ran real fast drugging them on the dirt road

as they got to the park they saw a statue in the center they went to the statue and it was a statue of a women pointing to the sky the women had long hair to her waist and her eyes even though they where stone they looked like Naruto's as they were checking the statue out sakura saw a plank in the middle

"Hey there's a plank about her Naruto can I read it or should you

"I don't mind you can replied Naruto

" thanks' she replied the plank say's that this statue is dedicated to kushina uzumaki may her spirit be in heaven and may her memory always be in our heart's she showed great strength and great beauty she showed that anything is possible she gave his hope for a better tomorrow she gave us fighting spirit she showed us that every dream can come true she show us to never give up in what you believe in even when the odd are against you never give up the hope of a better tomorrow may her legacy live in all of us rest in peace said sakura as she finished reading the plank Naruto was surprised to hear of what kind of women she was from just her statue just thinking about her almost made him cry both hinata and sakura noticed this **(A/n and she isn't buried there either just so you all know )**

"Wow Naruto your mother sound's amazing the village must have really looked up to her for them to do all this for her but I think I finally know where you get your personality from said Hinata

"Why do you think that for replied Naruto?

"Because you're the same way in my opinion you give everyone hope Naruto just like your mother you show that anything is possible you save countless of people you teach everyone that you know the meaning of dream's and the meaning of never giving up I think that just like your father your also your mothers legacy said Hinata giving Naruto a hug

"Me too Naruto your mother is amazing it's no wonder why the fourth hokage got with her she sounds like an amazing person I bet it's all true about her being head strong, and never gave up on anything and just like Hinata said I agree that your also your mothers legacy said sakura as she also gave Naruto a hug after a few minutes of looking at the statue they heard someone coming

"I had a feeling that you were here said serenity as she came forward

"Sorry it's just that I couldn't wait any longer for this but now that I see how much my mother was to this village but it still makes me wonder why she lifted your village and went to the leaf village said Naruto

" No I'm sorry I knew that you wanted to see her statue and memorial building I should have took you there when we were talking we can talk about a lot more thing's at her house it's late so I'll take you two to your hotel and I'll walk Naruto to his mother's house said serenity

" um serenity I wanted to know if Sakura and Hinata could stay with me tonight we have a lot to talk about and I don't want them to leave late so can you tell your guard's to take their thing's there for me asked Naruto

"Sure their things will be there when you get there so shall we go said serenity as the four of them started to leave

As they were walking serenity couldn't help but be mad"_ dammit I knew I should have taken him there first and now the other two will be staying there I was just going to give him a invite to my house but now I see that plan went to hell so what now how can I get him to be alone for awhile thought serenity_ after a few minutes of walking they finally got to the house " here it is I have the key you open it Naruto said serenity as she gave him the key

when Naruto opened the door the four of them went in and they were surprised the house was amazing there was a big living with a big screen TV with surround sound there were plants everywhere and the kitchen was Hugh it had everything and more the house had 2 rooms that all looked different " wow Naruto your mother's house is amazing I can't believe she lived here I wonder if your mother was rich or something said sakura as she was in amazement of the living room and the kitchen " there's also a basement wait till you see that said serenity as they went to the basement and the other followed

as they went to the basement they were even more shocked the basement was like a gym/doujo all kind of exercise equipment was their punching bag's weight's, even some of the weight's rock lee had on his arms and legs plus they were kunai training boards another big screen TV and some exercise clothes " dam just how much trading did she do in here it's like a doujo in here said hinata " me too but why does she have so many guy clothes for exercise said Naruto

"Well you did hear that she was a tomboy at one time when she left the village she only took a few thing's with her as for the clothes she was still in-between wearing more womanly cloths then being one of the guy's this is what I had heard from my father the previous hokage here that she was always one of the guy's but when she started to try on women's clothes she was a very beautiful most people didn't even regeninoze her said serenity

After a few minutes of looking around they went back upstairs "well I have to go home I have some work tomorrow said serenity as she was leaving

"Hold on serenity aren't you supposed to take me to my mother's memorial building tomorrow asked naruto

"I know I will I only I have to sign a few paper's for a few new building's but I should only be there for an hour after that I will come back here and pick you up because I also want to take you to your mother's school she wasn't just a great ninja she was also a great prankster to just wait till you see what kind of mistrift she did in her younger day's said serenity as she opened the door and left

Naruto was still in amazement as he looked around the house he noticed Sakura's and Hinata's bag's in the living room he then grabbed them Hinata and sakura were in the kitchen talking "I can't wait till tomorrow I get to see the school she went to and the memorial building too "said naruto in enjoinment

I know it looks like it's gonna be a big day tomorrow so I think I'll go to sleep' said Sakura as Naruto gave her the bag" well you can pick which room you want I think I'm just gonna be up for awhile longer" said Naruto as he went back into the basement Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto as he went downstairs

"I hope he going to be okay" said Sakura "_Maybe_ _I should do something to cheer him up, I should try and get him alone and show how much I really care _thought Sakura as she started to get thought of the two of them alone

"But are you really surprise at the way he's acting I mean we both had are mother's Sakura, Naruto never felt the warmth of someone hugging you when you're cold or the feeling of waking you in the morning and seeing your mother and father greeting you in the morning, I'm glad that he's finally able to put a face on the women who gave birth to him so I'm not surprised at all I just hope that he gets all his questions answered" said Hinata as she was headed to the basement

"Shouldn't you give Naruto a few minutes alone I bet he's has a few thing's on his mind, I'm gonna head to the guest room and unpack before I talk to him I guess Naruto's gonna sleep in his mother's room" said Sakura as he headed to the guest room _" I have to make sure that Hinata doesn't pull anything while I'm unpacking I'll be dammed if I let her have Naruto tonight maybe i should show Naruto my new night gown that's sure to work thought_ Sakura as she closed the guest room door she unpacked her clothes and started to change

**_ _ _ _ _ 1 hour later _ _ _ _ _**

Sakura hadn't come out of the guest room yet so Hinata thought that she may of went to sleep but just in case she could come out Hinata had put a sealing justu on the door making sure she stayed there all night while her and Naruto had some fun of their own she had went to the restroom to change her clothes she had changed into a dark lavender see threw gown that showed a lot of cleavage she also messed up her hair a little to give her that sexy look

**"Now this is what I'm talking about once Naruto sees you in this Naruto going to go mad in hormors but you should swing you hips some more so when you walk around him he can see how good of an ass you have and showing a lot of cleavage is also going to work and once were done with him he won't even remember sakura's name so hurry up go down there and sow naruto how much of a women you really are" **said her inner self

Hinata was right at the door of the basement deciding if she should go see how Naruto was doing "_Maybe I should leave him alone" _thought hinata having second thoughts about seeing him

**" Hey did you forget about me or something we both wanna see him and that dum pink bitch Who died and made her boos if we want to see Naruto we can this could be our chance to finally make him ours we were interrupted last time and besides we can come up with a few way's to comfort him and I wanna start off were we left off we were just about to start but noooo that dum bitch had to come a ruin it so hurry up and go do there but lock the door when you head down I wanna make sure that we aren't interrupted we both can already feel Naruto's Hard, think cock already once we're done Naruto gonna want more and more of you just run down there and show naruto how much you care for him or else I'm gonna try and take over and have my way with him **"said her inner self Hinata opened the basement door and went took a few steps down and locked the door she also put another special sealing lock on the door just in case Sakura tried to break the door down

As she finally got done with the sealing of the door she went down the rest of the way down she saw that Naruto was lying down at the center of the gym/doujo he had grabbed a few blankets and pillows that were in another closet next to the clothes

Naruto had looked to see who was coming down the stairs once he saw it was Hinata he was shocked to see what she was wearing he would have had a nose bleed that would have made both his sensei's proud he had saw how much cleavage saw was showing he didn't see much the last time since sakura stopped them but from the view he had of them they looked even bigger than the last time "Wow Hinata you look so hot in that nightgown I thought that you and sakura went to sleep" said Naruto as he tried to quiet staring at her rank but in the end he could help himself

"Um I wanted to see if you were ok Naruto – Kun if you need to talk you know I'm always be here for you" said Hinata as she layed next to him and cover them both with the blanket causing Naruto to look down he could see just about how big her rank really was he didn't want Hinata to get the wrong impression of him so he had to force himself to look up at the ceiling

"Well again was thinking about my parents just know who they are makes me happy but it also gives me a chance to think about how sasuke was feeling about how he lost his family when me and sasuke fought at the final valley he told me "what would I know about having a family you were alone from the start" and when he said that I thought about my life about the first bones I made with people I guess taking my situation and his it makes me wonder if the two of us were meant to be this way" said Naruto as he looked at the ceiling some more

"I can see why you think that Naruto but in my opinion I bet your parents didn't want this for you I'd bet when you father sealed the kyuubi inside of you I think he knew that you could overcome it he knew that you would have a hard life to live but in the end you would come out strong and the situation with sasuke even when we were younger I could see something about the two of you, you both had hardships in your life for example you were beaten and spit and had nothing but you made friend's and you have me but for sasuke I think when you two became friend's I think he forgot about revenge he had people who cared for him but I think something remained him about his family and the hatred he felt back then ,he had come with the conclusion that all he would ever need was power so don't think for one moment that you and sasuke were meant for this my love because I think that you were meant for so much more" said Hinata as she got closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks' my love I need to talk to someone about this" he said as he turned his head and looked at her for a moment and to them it seemed like time had stop for them Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the most purest lavender eyes he had ever saw but still his eyes couldn't help but look at her chest Hinata noticed this but she couldn't help but think that Naruto was gonna start being a preve know who he was trained by didn't help this either

**"yesssss! Finally Take him now he's been staring at your chest for about 5 minutes now just start already all this waiting is pissing me off I swear if you don't start in the next 5 second's I'm gonna try all my might and take over 5, **_I don't know don't you think we're going a little to fast_** "4 , 3, _I'm tell you hurry up before I get to 0_**" _" come on just think about it naruto has so much on his mind tha-" _**2, 1,0 that's it I'm taking over you had your time now it's my turn when you wake up tomorrow you gonna feel like a new women and If you feel sore you know why" **said inner Hinata as she tried all her might to take over Hinata not realizing what her inner self meant by being sore she didn't get the chance to fight so her vision went black and inner Hinata was now in control

**_ _ _ _ Short Lemon Starting_ _ _ _**

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment he noticed that Hinata's head was down and she wasn't moving "Hinata are you ok do you need someth-"as he was interrupted by her lip's he could feel her tongue inside of his mouth after a minutes she stopped with the make out session " I'm ok and what I need is you I'm tired of waiting I've waited to long for this every time we tried to make love sakura always's interrupted us but not this time so let's get started" said Hinata (**A/n he doesn't know about inner Hinata so he think's it's Hinata) **

Hinata was just about to get on of Naruto, but she noticed that he still had his pants on, "Take off the pants, I'm tried of waiting" said Hinata as Naruto saw the lust in her eyes, he then took off his shirt and pants and threw them to the side, once Inner Hinata saw what Naruto had done she got up and lifted up her gown and little before she slowly lined up his cock to her pussy and slammed herself down onto his cock, finagling having the feeling of Naruto inside her.

She steadily started to go up and down on his cock, Naruto grabbed her ass as she put her hand's on Naruto's rock hard abs " Ah, Ah, Oh god yes Naruto, that it more Naruto please take my virginity, ah, ah, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time " said Hinata as she bounced faster and faster.

"Faster Hinata, your pussy is so fucking hot, I already feel like cumming" said Naruto as she slapped hinata ass a few time while thrusting up at the same time.

"Ah, Naruto, I'm almost there, Oh god yes, fuck my pussy real good Naruto, I'm gonna cum, oh god I'm cumming" said Hinata as she arched her back as she had her climax of her life, soon Naruto could see both a trail of blood and cum going down his cock soon Naruto squirted 3 load's of cum inside her.

Hinata then slowly continued to bounce up and down on Naruto's cock, Mmm… Naruto that felt so good, but can you cum in me again, after that I want you to fuck me in the ass as hard as you can" said Hinata in a demanding voice as she took off her gown and threw it to the side and showed Naruto just how big her breast really were compared to Sakura's small B-size breast

"Damn hinata you're breast are so big, what size are you anyway" asked Naruto as Hinata started to bounce faster.

"Ah… I'm double D's , oh god Naruto fuck me real good, I quit wearing a bra on my 15th birthday, Ah yes make me scream Naruto, I don't care who hears me, don't stop Naruto, I'm almost there' said Hinata as she wanted Sakura to hear her and Naruto make love

As for Sakura she may of have able to break down the door, but she could hear Hinata scream's and moan's. _"That fucking Whore, How dare she fuck my Naruto, I bet the only reason why he's fucking her is because she has bigger breast then I have, she may have gotten Naruto's first time, but I'll show Naruto that more of a women that Hyuga whore will ever be" _thought Sakura as she begun to think of her plan for Naruto's affection

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata the position had changed Naruto was sitting down on the floor as Hinata was on his lap with his cock still in her pussy and her leg's wrapped around him. Naruto then took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked while swirling his tounge round it.

"ah god yes Naruto, I love your cock, I love you Naruto, oh god cum in me again, fill me up with your cum I have to have it in me, I'm your fucking Hyuga whore, oh god I've always's wanted to tell you that, I want your cum Naruto" said Hinata as she bounced up and down on Naruto's lap.

"I'm Cumming" said Naruto as he stopped messing with her nipple and blasted his cum deep inside her pussy, while at the same time Hinata held onto him as she felt a powerful orgasm rip though her, after a few minutes Hinata got off of his lap and turned around and bent over and got on all fours.

She then turned her head and looked at Naruto, "Please Naruto fuck my ass hard, fuck my ass hard and senseless, and cum in me as much as you want, I don't care, and after you're done let me suck you're big cock while giving you a titfuck" said Hinata in a more demanding voice and as she shock her ass in circles.

"Wow you really are a horny bitch, ophs, I mean I-" what you can say it, I'm your horny Hyuga whore, and I will always be that how much you mean to me, so please fuck my ass" said Hinata as she interrupted him. Soon Naruto got on his knees and grabbed Hinata's waist and positioned himself to enter her and began to thrust into her ass

"God Hinata your so fucking tight, tell me how much of a horny bitch you are, then tell me how much you love my cock" said Naruto as he thrusted faster and harder into her.

"I'm a fucking horny bitch, who need's to get punished, but I'm your bitch and only yours, fuck me as much as you want, my body belongs to you and only you, oh god that's the spot, fuck me real good Naruto, fuck my ass harder, I lover your Hugh cock, I love it so much, it's the only thing I've ever wanted" said Hinata as Naruto slapped her ass

After only a few minutes had passed and Hinata got a tight grip on the blanket that was on the floor as she felt her orgasm rising." I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum" she said

"Me too, let cum together" said Naruto as the two came at the same time. Naruto squirted 6 time's deep inside her ass as ever while a very large stream of cum came down her leg's after about 3 minutes Hinata turned around and got on her knees

She then genteelly grabbed his cock and slowly started stroking it, soon she gave a few lick to his tip before she opened up her mouth and took about 6 inches of his 14 inch cock into her mouth. Soon Naruto looked down and saw Hinata moving her head up and down

"Damn… Hinata your mouth feel's so good" said Naruto as he started to moan, but at the same time he was a little surprised to see the Shy innocent Hyuga was so good at sucking his cock. After a few minutes Naruto had finally came into her mouth.

Instantly Hinata felt a Hugh wave of cum going down her throat. Hinata swallowed as much as she could. After a few minutes Naruto pulled out and squirted the rest of his load onto her face and chest. Hinata then rubbed his cum all over her breast as she looked at Naruto.

"Wow Naruto that was so good, you're hot cum feel's so hot on my body, but now I want to show you a special skill that I've learned" said Hinata as she then grabbed her big breast, she then put them between his cock. After that she squeezed them together and started to move them up and down. Several minutes had passed until Naruto had felt the pleasure rising. Plus he was still surprised to see how well she was doing, Naruto could then feel the softness of her breast as she moved them up and down some more.

"Damn Hinata, I'm almost there, how'd you get so well at this" said Naruto as Hinata looked at him

"That's my little secret, but maybe someday I'll tell you, but first please cum for me Naruto, please cum, I want to feel you hot sticky cum all over my breast again" said Hinata as another several minutes had passed. Soon Naruto came on her face and chest once again, pretty soon the two excusted Ninja both went on the floor and lay next to each other as Hinata put the blanket over their bodies. She then put her head on Naruto's rock hard chest.

Since this was both their first time having sex, they weren't used to using so much of their energy, soon the two Ninja kissed each other before falling asleep, having thought about the other.

As for a certain pink haired Kunoichi she stomped to her room with these thoughts in mind. _That fucking Hyuga whore, I cant believe she did that, who the fuck does she think she is, taking my Naruto-kun virginity like that, that's my job… but no worries soon you'll be mine Naruto, I'll show you that I'm a much better choice then that bitch, I hope you'll be ready for tomorrow" _thought Sakura to her self as she opened her bed room door and went on the bed. And fell asleep with thoughts about her and Naruto.

**_ _ _ _ End of Chapter_ _ _ _**

What will Sakura's plan be?

Will Hinata believe that she had sex with Naruto?

How far will Sakura go to have Naruto?

Will Naruto's family show up?

And will Hinata let her Inner self come out some more?

Stay tuned

Ok I know it was a short chapter and so was the lemon , but they will get longer believe me they will, any way's I've got a lot of new ideas for this story, I've even came up with some names for some of the member's of Naruto's family I have a hard time with coming up with names so if any of you reader's have any just tell me I just need a few like 3 or 4 if you could think of a few i would appreachate it . Anyway thank's for reading bye for now


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Greets my loyal fan's it pains me to have to do this but due to the new policy of Fanfiction I am forced to move both **Pile of Lemons** and **Tayuya's and Hinata's Enslavement** to Adult Fanfiction i have just made an account on there and my name on there is also NaruHinaSakuFan1 so you wont have to look hard for the stories I am still gonna keep the other stores on there seeing as they don't have as many lemons as pile of lemons and Tayuya's and Hinata's enslavement do, so if you have any question's please message me I'll get to you as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1


End file.
